Takeru fallen from the path
by swiftshift
Summary: basically a what if of Shinkengers episode 46, Takeru succumbs to grief and agony and falls turning him into a Gedoushu. can the shinkengers make Takeru see the light and come back to them, or will they be forced to end their former leader


Disclaimer: I do not own shinkengers

* * *

' _Shiba Takeru, ShinkenRed, ie… Shiba ja nai, ShinkenRed ja nai da… ore wa nande monai… ore wa inochi nande monai…_ ' Takeru thought to himself as he blocked Juuzou's muramasa with his shinken Surrounded by fire and staring at his shinken, Takeru felt himself focusing on his blade, Juuzou's words echoing in his head ' _ken nomi_ '

"Takeru!" Mako screamed trying to gain his attention

' _Ken nomi_ ' Takeru thought as he started to glow red while lowering his sword and staring at Juuzou

"Takeru!" Chiaki yelled to Takeru as the glow engulfed him

"Ken nomi" a raspy voice stated as the glow subsided and revealed a gedo Takeru, he had a shark replacing his right shoulder, a rhino replacing his left and an eagle perched on his back, the eagle's beak opening revealing his grey face, red eyes

"Tono-sama" Kotoha muttered as she, Mako and Chiaki stared at the fallen Takeru

"Oi, tatakau itte imasen… tatakaimasu, shinu made tatakau da!" Takeru exclaimed as he ignored his former teammates and unsheathed his new katana, a sword made of light blue flames, kodoku kurushimi Rekka, while staring at Juuzou who was struggling to stand

"!" Juuzou suddenly stopped and stared at Takeru as he held Muramasa

"It appears that you have even reached the marrow…" Juuzou stated as a red line splitting him in half started glowing, before it exploded outwards forming a flaming 火 symbol, and knocking Takeru back because of the unexpected explosion

Feeling his back getting splashed with water, Takeru was still staring at Juuzou as he slowly disintegrated, while he was being pulled back by his former retainers

* * *

Sitting on the ground and finally acknowledging the presence of the four people around him, Takeru slowly stood up, making his retainers look at him while they subconsciously tensing up

"Gomen, it's my fault you're all here… hurry back to the princess…" Takeru's new raspy voice said, since he didn't bother with trying to undo the transformation

"Tono! I… I don't believe that everything that's happened is a lie!" Kotoha exclaimed as Takeru turned to look at her from the corner of his now red eyes

"Despite that a lie is still a lie… you're all shinkengers, start acting like it…" Takeru stated as he faced forward so he was looking at the sitting Chiaki and the foliage of the trees

"When the time comes… I expect you to destroy me" Takeru stated as all of the shinkengers turned to face him in shock while he walked into the trees

"Tono…" Kotoha muttered as she and the remaining shinkengers stared at Takeru's back

* * *

"Shini" Dokoku stated as he swung his sword downwards, creating a wave of dark power that rushed at the six reunited shinkengers

Staring at the wave from the ground, the shinkengers stared at what they were sure would be their demise

"Dai donaru o rekka" a voice stated as a massive flame intercepted the wave and cancelled each other out

"!" dokoku and the shinkengers turned to stare at the new arrival

"Tono!" Kotoha exclaimed as she stared at the face of Takeru holding a shinken

"Hoo? Nise ShinkenRed ka?" Dokoku questioned as genta started to smile

"Take-chan!" Genta exclaimed as Takeru positioned himself in between Dokoku and the shinkengers

"Oi! Take-chan what do you think you're doing you can't take him alone!" Genta exclaimed as Mako, Chiaki, Kotoha, and Ryuunosuke stared at Takeru in silence and sadness, making Kaoru stare at them in confusion

"ShinkenRed ja nai da!" Takeru exclaimed as he was engulfed in purple flames, making Genta yell his name, mistaking it for an attack, and making the other shinkengers stare at the flames sadly, making Kaoru pay more attention to the flames

"Tono-sama… gomen" Kotoha muttered as she started to cry

"Takeru…" both Mako and Chiaki whispered as they stared at the purple fire

"Tono…" Ryuunosuke muttered in shame as he stared

As the fire dissipatated, Genta, Kaoru, and Dokoku stared at the new figure in stunned shock or horror in Genta's case

"kono wa!" Dokoku started but was interrupted

"Ore wa nande monai… ore wa gedō ni ochimashita… ore wa ningen ja nai… ore wa gedoushu ja nai… ore wa kachinonai" Gedo Takeru stated as he dropped the shinken and drew kodoku kurushimi rekka and charged at Dokoku

"nanite kotoda" Kaoru whispered as she stared at the clashing Gedo, one a former kagemusha, the other an evil warlord

"Take-chan…" Genta muttered as he stared at the clashing powers

"Kaoru-sama, kimitachi daijōbu ka?" Jii asked as he and the kuroko arrived to bring the samurai to safety

As Dokoku and Takeru locked swords, Takeru released as much fire as he could, both from his fire mojikara and from the fires he gained from becoming a gedoushu

"Graaahhh!" Dokoku yelled in agony as he started to dry up and crack

"…" Takeru didn't say anything just focused on the locked blades, until Dokoku broke off and jumped backwards

"you'll pay for this stray" Dokoku stated as he retreated into a crack and took Dayu's wedding kimono with him, leaving the yellow susukodama on the ground calling for Dayu

The shinkengers stared at Takeru's back

Seeing that his fight was over, Takeru turned around to face the shinkengers, making everyone present tense, before walking towards the susukodama

Picking it up, Takeru petted it gently, making the shinkengers remember who they were looking at as the kuroko tried to help each of them stand, and making Kotoha remember the times that her tono-sama supported her

"daijōbu" Takeru said to the susukodama as it started to wail in sadness

"Tono-sama!" Kotoha exclaimed, causing Takeru to stare at her while comforting the crying susukodama

"hoo? Do you finally have the drive, and hatred to kill someone as worthless as me? Someone as untrustable and scary as me" Takeru asked as Kotoha flinched at the question while Mako shook her head, Chiaki clenched his fist, Genta looked horrified at the thought and Kaoru, Jii and the Kuroko whipped their heads to stare at Takeru for the question

"Tono!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed causing Takeru to look at him, as everyone present turned to stare at Ryuunosuke

"I will never raise my sword against you! Tono, you are my one and only lord!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed as he stared at Takeru

"Disappointing" Takeru stated causing all of the shinkengers to stare at him

"Shinkengers must destroy Gedoushu no matter what" Takeru stated as he turned his back to them and started to walk away, the susukodama in hand

"Takeru!" Mako yelled trying to get Takeru to stay for even a second longer

"When you guys finally hate me enough, come and find me… I'll be waiting for what I deserve until then… mata ne" Takeru stated as he disappeared into a crack, leaving the shinkengers to pull themselves together

* * *

Swiftshift signing off


End file.
